The present disclosure relates to a display unit emitting light with use of an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon, and an electronic apparatus including the display unit.
In display units using self-luminous devices such as organic EL devices, the self-luminous devices are provided to one of a pair of substrates, and a light-shielding black matrix is provided to the other substrate. In such full-color display units in related art, colors of light emitted from monochromatic light-emitting devices are mixed to display white or an intermediate color. However, the display units in related art have an issue that when viewing angle characteristics are varied with colors, white balance is disturbed to thereby cause variations in chromaticity of white or an intermediate color depending on viewing angles. When monochromatic light emitted from each light-emitting device is mixed with other colors of light emitted from adjacent light-emitting devices, chromaticity of the monochromatic light is also varied with viewing angles.
Therefore, there is disclosed a display unit in which a clearance in a display plane direction from an end of a light emission region of a light-emitting device to an opening of a light-shielding film is varied for each color to reduce a difference in viewing angle characteristics between colors, thereby suppressing variations in chromaticity of white or an intermediate color depending on viewing angles (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Moreover, in a display unit including color filters, a gap dependent on a thickness of a resin layer provided to seal between light-emitting devices and the color filters is formed. Therefore, there is an issue that when the gap causes color leakage from a color filter adjacent to the gap, luminance balance is disturbed, and monochromatic chromaticity is varied, thereby causing a color difference (a color shift) in a wide viewing angle.
To solve this issue, for example, there is disclosed a technique of preventing color leakage from the adjacent color filter and achieving a wider viewing angle through arranging a resin layer with a predetermined thickness below the color filters (for example, refer to PTL 2).